Just for you
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Todos en algún momento de la esta vida, hemos tenido a quien queremos proteger. Kenny quedo a cargo de Karen, su hermana pequeña, una vez que el mayor Kevin dejo la casa...
1. Chapter 1

**/Hola!**

**Bueno, este fue mi primer fic de South Park; no contiene yaoi.**

**Pero es una motivadora historia, insestuosa sin llegar al lemon, que capitulo a capitulo les removerá el corazón.**

**PD: Si lo esta****n re-leye****ndo, es por que si, me decidi a hacerle u****n mejor fi****nal para que mis amados lectores este****n mas co****nte****ntos. SI se da****n cue****nta solo estoy "ju****nta****ndo****" los capis pequeños y arregla****ndo los demas para poder agregar mas capis a****ntes del fi****nal.****/**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Los hermanos McCormick: Una tragedia de tres.)**

**-Normal Pov-**

Unos años han pasado desde que estaba en primaria, ahora ya era todo un muchacho "_hecho y derecho_" ya tenía 16 años y su hermano, en cuanto pudo, decidió huir de casa para buscar trabajo y un futuro mejor para los dos menores de la familia McCormick, pero muy en el fondo, él sabía que se iba para no volver a casa de quienes no hacían más que emborracharse y golpearse el uno al otro.

Kenneth McCormick o mejor conocido como "_Kenny_" se había quedado a cargo de la menor de la familia, la pequeña Karen. Desde siempre, Kenny le cuido y le quiso mucho, tanto el cómo Kevin su hermano mayor, presenciaron en carne propia como sus padres se emborrachaban, golpeaban y se gritaban groserías mil a los cuatro vientos entre sí. Claro, Kevin como el mayor, tenía el deber de mantener ignorantes de la situación a Kenny y Karen, sin embargo, Kenny estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para saber que ocurría, pero no quería que su pequeña y amada hermana sufriese el mismo trauma psicológico infantil que poseían él y su hermano mayor.

A la edad de 18 años, Kevin dejo la cuna McCormick en busca de trabajo y un mejor lugar al cual sus hermanos llamasen hogar y una vez ausente el mayor, Kenny debía hacerse cargo de Karen, contando solo con 14 años en ese entonces, era solo un "_crio_" decían los demás, pues ¿Como un adolecente de 14 años iba a cuidar de una niña de 12? Efectivamente, él no sabía cómo cuidar a su hermanita, pero haría todo lo posible para darle lo que sus padres jamás le dieron a ninguno de los tres: Felicidad.

El tiempo transcurrió normalmente desde que Kevin se fue, Kenny recién había cumplido 16 años y su amada hermanita ya tenía 14, como pasa el tiempo cuando intentas ser mejor y cuidar de quien más quieres en todo este inmerso mundo.

Una mañana como otras que ahora eran rutinarias, se levantó relativamente "_temprano_" vistiendo solamente unos boxers y un torso desnudo con marcas de una musculatura tratada con el tiempo, no muy voluminosa ni muy raquítica, solo lo normal, ya tenía 16 años, ya era todo un joven decían las vecinas. Vistió sus acostumbradas ropas y antes de bajar las escaleras, pudo notar el cuarto entre abierto de sus padres; al echar un vistazo, ambos adultos yacían dormidos de borrachos, a lo que él solo frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta, para seguir su camino hacia la planta baja de la casa. Y allí, en la mesa de la sala estaba Karen con un vaso de agua a su lado y su mochila colgada en la silla donde estaba sentaba, Kenny se acercó con cuidado y puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella, a lo que ella volteo y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermano-dijo en saludo amoroso acompañado de una linda sonrisa

-Buenos días Karen-sonrió para después mirar el vaso que contenía solo agua-¿No hay nada de desayunar?-arqueo una ceja creyendo saber la respuesta

-Ah... pues... no...-dijo ella tratando de no sonar triste

-¿Ni siquiera un vaso de leche?-pregunto con molestia, a lo que ella solo negó con su cabeza-¡Pero bueno! ¿Que se creen eh? Solo gastan el poco dinero que tienen en alcohol ¡Mierda!-exclamo furico

-Hermano...-tomo su mano a lo que él, intento calmarse un poco

-Vamos Karen, toma tus cosas, te llevare a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela-tomo su mochila y le tendió la mano

-P-Pero hermano...-contesto con cierta angustia-Tú tienes que ir a la escuela también...

-No te preocupes por eso. Kyle cuida de una modesta cantidad de dinero que le he encargado solo para situaciones de emergencia-serio

-Pero...

-No aceptare un "_no_" por respuesta-tomo la mano de ella-Vamos que se hace tarde-abrió la puerta de la casa y salió con ella aun tomados de la mano

El aun le trataba como la niña de 8 años que fue salvada por su ángel guardián "_Mysterion_", quien de vez en cuando le visitaba. Pero, Karen ya no era una niña, ahora era una adolecente de 14 años de edad, y estaba más que consiente de la situación en la que se hallaban ellos y sus padres. Sabía que, de no ser por ella, Kenny solo estudiaría, pues trabaja de medio tiempo en el supermercado del pueblo, y en cierto modo, ella se culpaba sin "_razón aparente_" y apreciaba lo mucho que su hermano trataba de sacarla adelante.

Kenny, no pudo hallar persona más confiable que Kyle para guardar su dinero, sabía que el pelirrojo no se negaría tratándose de su amigo y más que nada, la niña que más quería su amigo. Todos sabían que Kenny amaba demasiado a su hermanita Karen, ella era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, si pudiera darle todo lo que ella necesitase el no dudaría en dárselo, aun si fuere perder la vida, lo cual no era un problema técnico. No había poder humano que detuviera a Kenny y sus ganas de ser mejor para ella, ni la muerte misma lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Una vez en frente de la residencia Broflovski, Kenny toco el timbre; Sheila, la madre de Kyle fue quien los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa, buscando con la mirada a cualquiera de los padres aunque sabía que no vería a ninguno de ellos.

-Hola Kenny, Karen ¿Cómo están?-pregunto

-Bien señora-sonrió el muchacho-¿Aun esta Kyle?

-Claro, en su cuarto-contesto-Pasen...-los hizo entrar-Díganme chicos, ¿Ya han desayunado?

-Eh... Vine con Ky por mi dinero para llevar a Karen a desayunar-dijo algo avergonzado, rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca

-Oh vamos, vengan... Hice unos hot cakes para desayunar, acompáñennos por favor-sonrió

-Ah...Pero...

-No pasa nada, yo los llevo a todos a la escuela si ese es inconveniente-insistió. Ambos asintieron accediendo y pasaron al comedor con ella.

Sheila y Sharon estaban más que enteradas del caso McCormick y claramente no estaban de acuerdo con que los chicos pasasen por cosas aún peores de cuando eran niños, más arruinada la vida de los hijos de los McCormick no podían estar. ¿O sí?

Terminaron de ingerir aquel delicioso desayuno y Sheila, como prometió, llevo a todos a la escuela, dejando primero a Ike, en la primaria. Una vez que el auto de Sheila se detuvo en la entrada de la secundaria, Kenny bajo y ayudo a bajar a Karen, le dio un beso, un abrazo amoroso y le dijo que se portara bien, porque a la salida, la señora Broflovski iba a llevarla de compras. Ella también le dio un beso a su hermano y se fue desapareciendo en el mar de adolescentes que también iban entrando. Él regreso al auto y suspiro, era como un padre que veía a su querida hija entrar a la escuela, Karen lo era todo para él y él se desvivía por ella.

-Vaya, cuanto ha crecido ya y apenas hace dos años que le prometiste a Kevin que cuidarías de ella-dijo Kyle cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo mientras se retiraba los lentes

-Si... Hace dos años ya...-el auto se detuvo en la entrada de la preparatoria, ambos bajaron y se despidieron de la mujer, así entrando a la escuela.

Como era costumbre de cada mañana, se reunían los cuatro en cualquier punto, en cualquier casillero de los cuatro, o cinco según fuere el caso. Platicaban de los deberes del día anterior y de los próximos, era una rutina de cada mañana, de cada día.

-¿Terminaron la tarea de anatomía?-pregunto el azabache

-Sí, estuve ayudando a Ike con algo similar, así que eso me ayudo a terminarla-contesto el pelirrojo

-Me desvele llegando del trabajo para hacerla-dijo Kenny algo cansado y somnoliento

-Oye, deberías dejar eso, no descansas para nada-aconsejo Stan

-No digas pendejadas, sabes que lo hago por su bien, si te escuchara, comenzaría a llorar-exagero

-Dude, debes dejar de tratarla como una niña de 8 años, ya tiene 14 y sabe que pasa en tu casa-dijo Kyle apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio-No te esfuerces mucho

-Tengo que hacerlo-dijo completamente decidido-Si se dan cuenta de que no podemos subsistir me la quitaran, y ella es lo único que tengo desde que Kevin se fue. No puedo dejarla sola

-Lo sabemos-contesto Stan-Pero si te esfuerzas demasiado podrías enfermar, e incluso... Ya sabes...-dio vueltas a su mano haciendo seña de que en realidad sabían a qué se refería

-¡La muerte puede chuparme las bolas!-exclamo-Siempre he luchado contra la muerte, no puedo permitirme ser vencido por ella, mucho menos ahora

-¿Y qué tal si tardases en volver? ¿Qué haría Karen sin ti?-dijo el pelirrojo tocando fibra sensible

-¡Hey trio de idiotas!-grito el castaño-¿Terminaron la tarea?

-Sí, Wendy me ayudo a terminarla

-Aaaah... Así que Wendy "_te ayudo terminarla_"-lo codeo levantando las cejas al mismo tiempo que lo hacia

-¡Jodete Cartman!-dijo ya cabreado rodando los ojos por la molestia

-¡Jodete tu Marsh! ¡Yo no tengo la puta culpa de que Wendy no sea tan precoz como tú y no se deje coger!-dijo sin remordimiento alguno

-¡Escuche eso hijo de puta!-lo golpeo con la enciclopedia tamaño biblia que llevaba en brazos- Lo que pasa es que aun estas solo y por eso tienes envidia ¿Porque no le dices a tu puta madre que te haga el favor eh? Quizá no te cobre por ser su hijo

-¡Cállate perra!

-¡Basta ya!-intervino Kyle-Ya ha sonó el timbre y si no llegamos a tiempo, nos van a joder a todos, ya se arreglaran después

-De acuerdo...-comenzaron a caminar-Dime Kyle, ¿Has sabido algo de Rebecca?

-No... No desde esa vez...-hizo memoria

-Oh que mal-dijo mirando el pasillo-¿Y tú Kenny? ¿Sabes algo de ah...? ¿Kelly? ¿Si se llamaba Kelly?-el rubio solo se tomó la molestia de negar con la cabeza

Una vez dentro del salón, cada quien tomo su debido asiento, Kenny no se molestó en ir a hablar con sus amigos antes de que el profesor llegase, lo que dijo Kyle lo había dejado atónito, no sabía que hacer al respecto, lo único que quería era que servicios sociales no alejara a Karen de él.

Las clases tomaron su debido curso, exceptuando porque Kenny no estaba prestando atención, aquello lo había dejado noqueado en verdad. ¿Por qué putas Kyle siempre tenía la razón? El timbre volvió a sonar para el almuerzo. Cerró su libro sin contestar y con pesadez se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia la salida de aquella aula. Sin embargo, su cansancio era tal, que se desmayó sobre de Botters, quien se asustó e inclusive trato de apartarlo de sobre de el sin éxito aparente, sin embargo logro notar que el rubio sobre de él estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-C-Chicos... Ke-enny está caliente-dijo

-¡No jodas Botters! Déjate de mariconadas y quítatelo de encima, porque si no te va a coger ¡y bien duro!-exclamo Eric carcajeando

-No, no... Yo no hablo de-e eso... Dije que estaba caliente porque... Ti-ene fiebre...

-¿¡QUE!?-exclamaron los chicos

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes pendejo?-volvió a reganarlo el castaño

Quitaron a Kenny de sobre Botters y corriendo, lo llevaron hacia la enfermería. Una vez ahí, lo recostaron en la camilla, él se vía realmente fatal y no había a quien acudir, lo último y la cerecita del pastel fue lo que Kyle le dejo a pensar, y Kenny no se dejaría vencer por la puñetera muerte, ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar, a quien proteger y no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera el Papa le arrebataran a la única persona de su familia que le quedaba.

Los chicos se turnarían cada clase para cuidar del ya inconsciente rubio, pasarían apuntes, le explicarían si no entendía, todo para evitar que más estrés se cargue al muchacho. Inclusive Erick Cartman ayudaría en la clase de historia, la única clase en la que era bueno realmente. Tampoco ellos tres querían que Servicios sociales se llevaran a Karen, si eso llegase a pasar, Kenny estuviera devastado y si Stan emo era molesto, Kenny deprimido llegaría hasta el punto de matarse.

El timbre nuevamente sonó dando lugar a la hora de la salida, ya para ese entonces Kenny ya podía levantarse, aun así sus amigos lo ayudaron a caminar y fueron a casa de Stan para pasar los apuntes y que él pudiera descansar, al fin y al cabo, hoy era su día de descanso...

-Ese cabrón se está esforzando mucho por su hermana-dijo Cartman con una mano deteniéndole la cabeza y con la otra pasando el apunte a la libreta de Kenny

-Es normal que no lo entiendas-paso la página del libro-No tienes hermanos...-concluyo Kyle

-Oye... Stan tiene una hermana mayor y no se mata por cuidar del pendejo este

-Bueno... Tú no sabes nada...-dijo Stan sonrojado recordando que su hermana había hecho unas cuantas buenas acciones por el-Además ella es menor que el, es normal que se preocupe por su bien estar

-Ya no le expliques Stan, nunca entenderá...-dijo Kyle cambiando de libro

-Pero que cabrón eres Kyle, solo estaba hablando con tu novia, no es para que te pongas celoso ¿O qué? ¿Tienes arena en tu judía vagina?-espeto

-Mira culo gordo, to realmente quisiera saber por qué aun en realidad somos "_amigos_". Con esas actitudes que tienes y has tenido, bien podríamos mandarte el carajo

-Basta ya los dos-intervino el azabache-No tengo que recordarles que estamos justo aquí para ayudar a Kenny y si comenzamos a pelear ¿Quién va a ayudarle eh? El solo nos tiene a nosotros, sus amigos-Kyle y Cartman se miraron y asintieron regresando a su labor

De la nada se escuchó un montón de alboroto afuera, gritos de vecinos y después patrullas y con ello, el timbre de la residencia Marsh sonó casi inmutado, pero escuchable de a poco, así que Stan abrió encontrándose con la diminuta figura del pequeño medio-hermano canadiense de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ike?-le miro con extrañez, el niño casi nunca se paraba en su casa, y mucho menos solo

-¡Hermano, quieren llevarse a Karen!-exclamo asustado, y asustando a los demás

-¿Q-Que...?-dijo a un escalón del suelo, con la mirada alterada y casi perdida

Corrió rumbo a la salida empujando a Stan de la puerta y saliendo disparado, como una exhalación rumbo a su casa, donde seguramente se encontraba el barullo. Sus amigos no se hicieron de esperar, Stan tomo las llaves del auto de su padre, todos subieron e intentaron alcanzar a Kenny, quien le había robado la bicicleta a un niño para ir más aprisa.

Al llegar a la residencia McCormick dentro de dos patrullas ya estaban los padres de él, uno separado del otro y dentro de la casa estaba Karen, quien asustada solo supo aferrarse al cuerpo de Liane para que no se la llevaran como paso con sus padres. Fuera de la casa estaba Sheila intentando obstruirles el paso a los oficiales, más de nada sirvió, lograron hacerle a un lado. Abrieron la puerta con brusquedad y alejaron a Liane de Karen sin importarles los gritos desesperados de la niña. Karen, pateaba y gritaba en un mar de lágrimas, la situación era realmente horrible para ella.

Pedaleando gracias a todas sus pocas fuerzas llego Kenny, quien se encontró con una escena devastadora. La persona a quien más quería en todo este puto mundo era llevada casi a rastras por servicios sociales y sin pensárselo dos veces, tiro la bici robada y corrió tomando en sus brazos a su hermana, arrebatándosela a los oficiales. La aferro a su cuerpo con ese abrazo posesivo que parecía que ella se fundiría en esa chaqueta anaranjada que llevaba el. Todos miraron inmutados la escena de desesperación del rubio y ante las palabras desgarradoras que salían con lágrimas imparables:

-¡No se la lleven! ¡Ella es todo lo que tengo en todo este puto mundo carajo!-grito mientras lloraba-¡Llévenselos a ellos! Pero... Por favor... No me la quiten a ella... ¡Trabajo para darle un futuro mejor! ¿Por qué coño no puede quedarse conmigo? ¡Ya no soy un pendejo crio!

-Sabemos que puedes mantenerte solo Kenneth... Pero ella necesita el amor de una cariñosa familia-dijo sonriente la secretaria de servicios sociales

-¡Yo soy su puta familia!-volvió a gritarles

Los oficiales tomaron a Kenny por los hombros y el torso, mientras que otros le arrebataron a su hermana de entre sus brazos y la llevaron dentro de una patrulla, un auto aparte, donde no tuviera contacto con sus padres siquiera. Kenny intento soltarse, tanto fue su intento desesperado de poder alcanzar a su hermana que incluso, por un momento lo hizo, pero recibió un madrazo en la nuca, golpe que propicio que el rubio callera inconsciente en el frio suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, debido al golpe de anoche, su cabeza dolía de sobre manera, se encontraba en un cuarto algo "_conocido_", creía saber dónde se encontraba. Se levantó de la cama y salió de dicho cuarto, topándose con el pasillo de la casa de Cartman, ya lo sospechaba. Suspiro cansado, por su mente pasaron las escenas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era un sueño, era una terrible realidad. Las autoridades se habían llevado a Karen a quien sabe dónde. Derrotado, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra y golpeo a puño cerrado la pared haciendo unas cuantas grietas sobre esta, pero sin mover su mano de donde había golpeado.

-Veo que despertaste-dijo Liane con una bandeja con comida

-Oye si vuelves a golpear la jodida pared nos tiraras la puta casa encima, compórtate pendejo-dijo Cartman

-Cielo ¿Puedes ayudarle a levantarse?-su hijo levanto al rubio y lo encamino de regreso al cuarto

-¿Que...?-enuncio Kenny casi en un susurro

-Mira Kenny... Lo que más temíamos ha pasado...-comento la castaña-Yo...-suspiro rendida y frustrada-Honestamente no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla. Las personas de Servicios sociales decretaron que vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante, hasta que tengas la edad de poder volver a tu hogar, y en cuanto a Karen...-volvió a suspirar-Tenemos la esperanza de que la regresen a tu lado en cuanto vean que eres capaz de cuidarle-dijo sin mirarle

-¿Capaz? ¿¡Capaz!? Soy lo suficientemente "_capaz_" de cuidar de ella, ¡Lo he hecho durante dos años! ¡Y no ha habido queja alguna! ¿O sí?

-Pero ellos aún creen que todavía eres "_incapaz_" de cuidar de ella... Kenny, a penas puedes valerte por ti mismo. Debes entender la posición en la que ambos están-puso su mano sobre el hombro de él

El muchacho de ojos celestes solo bajo la cabeza y entendió de alguna forma que, aun era muy joven para cuidar a su hermana como era debido, pero aquel dolor en su pecho, ningún poder humano se lo iba a quitar. Su dolor ni siquiera se comparaba con alguno de sus antiguos desmembramientos. Por las mañanas, ya no habría quien le sonriese y le diera motivos para seguir luchando cada día, ya no escuchara esa melodiosa risa y tampoco abrazaría a ese hermoso ángel que tenía por hermana. Todo, absolutamente todo su mundo, se había ido a la mierda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a soltar, tenía que ser fuerte, esforzarse al máximo aunque ella ya no estuviese, y es cuando Liane guiada por su instinto maternal abrazo a Kenny quien sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar aferrándose al cuerpo de la madre de su amigo con desesperación e impotencia.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hola!**

**Nuevamente yo con una nueva actualización del texto.**

**Quiero agregar que este es un re-edit del original. Si lo esta****n leye****ndo recordara****n que este era el capi 3, pero como el dos era mas corto, lo a****nexe al capi 1 :3/****  
**

* * *

Capítulo 2 (Aun hay esperanza...)

Después del derroche de lágrimas en los brazos de la madre de Cartman, Kenny se quedó encerrado melancólicamente miserable en el cuarto que Liane le había asignado. Un claro día de mierda, una jodida mierda.

Por otro lado, asustada y llorosa estaba Karen, miraba con desesperación la ventana, como si de un momento a otro su hermano Kenny llegase a tocar la puerta pidiendo a su hermana, mas no fue así. La puerta donde ella estaba escondida, se abrió de a poco dejando asomar un cuerpo con una bandeja de comida. Confundida y algo triste por la niña, se acercó la chica a ella, con cuidado de no asustarla.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rebecca Cotswolds y a partir de ahora vivirás aquí en mi casa, te cuidaremos y querremos mucho, ya verás-la niña solo le atino a arrinconarse más a donde estaba sentada, como si la castaña fuese a golpearla o algo así-No, no... No me tengas miedo... Em... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah... Karen...

-¿Tu apellido?

-McCormick...

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Dos...

-¿Mayores?

-Si…

-¡Genial! ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Kevin y Kenny

-¿Kenny...? Me suena... Me suena... Eh... ¿Tienes una foto?

-Pues... Si...-de su bolsillo saco una foto de Kenny con sus amigos

-Oh... Así que es amigo de Kyle...

-¿C-Conoces a Ky?

-Si...

-¿Eres su novia?

-Em... Pues... Salimos si...

-¿Y qué paso?

-Pues yo desde niña estudie en casa, hasta ahora claro...

-¿Estudiare en casa?-dijo asustada

-Pues no...

-Extraño a mi hermano-dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente

**De regreso en la casa Cartman.**

-Se los digo ese pendejo no quiere salir ni para comer...-dijo Cartman encaminando a Kyle y Stan hacia el cuarto de Kenny-Oye Kenny, Stan y Kyle vinieron a verte-dijo sin respuesta alguna

-¡Oh que mierda!-abrió la puerta-¡Kenneth McCormick le venta tu puto culo de esa cama en este instante!-hablo Kyle-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-No me estés jodiendo mamá judía-dijo sin mirar

-Oh no...-dijo Stan retrocediendo unos pasos

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Hmp! Mamá judía-ni lo miro

-¡Escúchame bien pendejo, a Cartman le soporto que insulte mi religión, mi aspecto y decisiones! ¡Pero a alguien como TU no le permito hablarme así cabrón! ¡Así que ya mismo levantas tu pobre y puto trasero de esa puñetera cama y vienes a con nosotros, te guste o no! ¡Y si no me haces caso, juro por la puta madre de Cartman que yo mismo te mato! ¡Te mato!-grito, incluso Cartman quedo mudo y algo divertido

Kenny se levantó de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos y siguió a sus amigos a la salida, caminaban rumbo al despacho del padre de Kyle. Una vez ahí, tomaron asiento y Gerald comenzó a hablarles.

-Bueno Kenny, como ya sabes, tu hermana Karen fue separada de tu familia por los servicios sociales. Ella fue puesta en custodia de una familia que vive aquí en South Park, tus padres no pueden ir a verla, no hay como contactar a tu hermano, así que solo quedas tú...

-¿Y eso ya de que putas me sirve?-espeto sin interés

-Nadie sabía esto más que mi esposa y yo, Karen está en la casa de los Cotswolds...

-Hey espera... Conozco ese apellido-dijo Kyle-¡Es el apellido de Rebecca!-dijo tartamudo el pelirrojo

-Sí, lo sé. La buena noticia es, que Kenny podrá visitarla cada fin de semana, la mala es que será a partir de la siguiente semana...-argumento el padre del pelirrojo con algo de pena

-P-Pero... ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! ¡Ella me necesita! ¡No puede estar sin mí!-alego desesperado

-¡No Kenny, no! ¡Tú eres el que la necesita más que ella a ti!-Kyle lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo sacudió tratando de que entendiera, Kenny desvió y bajo la mirada, si, otra vez Kyle tenía razón... Toda la puta razón. Salieron de ahí

-Hay que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde al partido-dijo Stan

-Está bien, está bien, pero espero que hoy si le ganemos al pendejo de Craig-contesto Cartman

-Chicos... ¿Puedo hablar con Kyle a solas?-hablo Kenny

-Está bien, vamos culón, démosles espacio

-Vale, pero me vuelves a llamar culón y te parto tu puta cara de hippie

-Como digas culo gordo-se alejaron

-¿Qué pasa?-le miro preocupado

-Necesito que me digas la dirección de Rebecca-dijo sin rodeos

-No puedo-desvió la mirada

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió molesto

-Seria en contra de lo que dijo mi padre, no podré llevarte hasta la semana entrante-se defendió

-¡Kyle!-le grito esperando que cambiara de parecer

-Lo siento-suspiro dolido

-¡Ahora que más te necesito no me ayudas carajo!-pateo contra el piso como un niño haciendo una rabieta

-K-Kenny yo...-quiso defenderse

-¡Déjame solo!-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno aparente.

Estaba destrozado, ahora sabía que podría verla de nuevo y Kyle no lo quería ayudar ¡Vaya mierda!

Corriendo tratando de olvidarse de todo y esperando que un auto lo arrollase, algo hizo que se detuviera, eran Mark y su madre, el hermano y madre de la chica que le gustaba a Kyle estaban frente a él, dos integrantes de esa familia que tenía "_cautiva_" a su hermana estaban frente a sus ojos. Tuvo que ser más rápido que esos "_captores_" y hacer un orificio diminuto por donde se saliese el combustible del auto donde viajaban, eso crearía un camino que lo llevaría a su amada hermanita. Ya era tarde. Camino tranquilamente hasta la casa de Cartman, quien parecía le buscaba.

-¿Dónde te habías metido cabrón?-dijo como de costumbre

-Te importa una mierda, ya no llores por mí ya llegue-entraron a la casa-Yo me voy a dormir si quieres otra cosa, has como que yo no estoy y no vengas a joderme-le dio la espalda

-¿Que carajos pasa contigo?-se cruzó de brazos cuestionando su comportamiento

-Nada...-subió a su cuarto

Mientras estaba a solas en su cuarto, comenzó a preparar sus ropas para visitar a su hermana. Una vez que llegase la hora, se visto y abrió la ventana, huiría por ahí, más sin embargo, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de a poco, su plan se iría a la mierda...

-¿Que cojones se supone que haces?-le pregunto aunque era obvia la respuesta

-C-Cartman...-tartamudeo

-Contesta...-espero respuesta

-Voy a ver a MI hermana-declaro sin miedo

-No puedes-dijo

-¡No vas a detenerme culo gordo!-y se lanzó por la ventana, para después comenzar a correr

-¡Ese cabrón se fue! Bueno, hay que se las arregle solo-dijo saliendo del cuarto

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lugar donde su pequeña hermana estaba cautiva. Una vez ahí analizo cada una de las habitaciones, y espero a que toda la casa estuviera en penumbra para poder subir. Al final la última luz en perecer fue la del cuarto de su hermana.

-Buenas noches Karen-se despidió de ella con un besito en la frente

-Buenas noches Rebecca-sonrió y se recostó mientras vio la silueta de la castaña desaparecer entre la penumbra de la casa. Su puerta se cerró.

A la luz de la luna llena una silueta apareció frente a la ventana y cortina cerrada, con el viento la capa de la silueta comenzó a moverse imponentemente, como si algo fuese a pasar, ella abrió los ojos e identifico aquella dramática silueta llena de fuerza y confianza, era su ángel guardián quien la buscaba. Rápidamente abrió las cortinas y la ventana, aquel muchacho le sonrió con ternura, sin embargo ambos estaban lejos el uno del otro, esa casa tenia barrotes en cada ventana y ella no podía tocarlo más allá de su mano. El muchacho tomo la mano de la chica y le dio un beso a lo que ella se sonrojo y unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron. Ella lo soltó y se acercó a su maleta, de ahí saco un destornillador y comenzó a remover los tornillos de aquella protección sencilla de barrotes, dejándola en su cama en silencio.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-le pregunto el chico

-Mi hermano Kenny me lo enseño-dijo sin mirarlo-S-Sabia que vendrías...-dijo aliviada

-Siempre estaré a tu lado en los momentos difíciles-dijo y en aquel instante sintió como el cuerpo de ella se abalanzó contra el

Estaba llorando, se aferró al cuerpo de el con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba con las mismas sofocando sus sollozos en las ropas de él. Él se quedó mudo y quieto por unos instantes y luego le abrazo, acaricio su lacio y castaño cabello y por un momento unas lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus celestes ojos, cuando se separaron, se limpió rápidamente y limpio las lágrimas de ella.

-Gracias... Siempre estas cuando más te necesito-lo miro a los ojos

-No agradezcas mi ángel, es mi deber-ella sonrió

-Yo... Extraño a mis hermanos, hace mucho que no veo a Kevin y Kenny... Él debe estar muy preocupado por mí-bajo la mirada-¿Sabes? El me trata como si aún fuera una niña de 8 años, pero ya tengo 14...-sonrió melancólica

-Ya eres toda una señorita-cerro los ojos y sonrió

_-¿Karen estas bien?-_se escuchó desde afuera

-R-Rebecca...-miro con miedo la puerta

-Creo que es momento de marcarme-dijo dispuesto y listo para partir

-E-Espera-le dio un sobre-¿Podrías darle esto a mi hermano Kenny?

-Claro-tomo el sobre y lo guardo entre sus ropas

-Otra cosa...-junto sus manos

-¿Qué deseas?-miro a la niña con ternura

Acaricio la mejilla de él y como si el tiempo les diera oportunidad, se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios, el primer y tierno beso de ella. El abrió sus ojos como platos ante tal acto, parpadeo un par de veces y se separaron, era hora de que se marchara.

-¿Vendrás de nuevo mañana?-pregunto sonrojada

-C-Claro-le sonrió, bajo y posteriormente se fue

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la joven al abrir la puerta

-Si claro-sonrió

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**/Holau!**

**Bien, aquí la tercera parte de este fic que los hara llorar(?**

**Recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes (una limosnita por favor QuQr). Asi pues, les deseo feliz lectura.**

**Re-edit del capi 3/**

* * *

Capítulo 3 (Problema existencial...)

Una vez abajo emprendió su camino de regreso, algo alterado y fuera de sí, se detuvo y se golpeó a sí mismo, quería que ese pendejo beso hubiese sido solo un puto sueño, pero era jodidamente real, tan real como que la madre de Cartman era una puta. Siguió su camino y entro por la ventaba de su cuarto. Se retiró la capucha y se quitó su antifaz, estaba notoriamente alterado, no sabía que hacer o que pensar ¿Por qué Karen lo beso? ¿Acaso sabía quién era él? ¿O solo se enamoró de la figura que siempre la visitaba cuando estaba sola? Su mente estaba en blanco y echa un desastre, ya no sabía que pensar. Aun así, su puerta se abrió.

-Así que ya regresaste...-hablo el hijo de la dueña de la casa

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto

-Nada, solo decirte que tú judía madre está aquí-señalo tras de sí con su dedo pulgar

-¡Te escuche gordo de mierda!-se escuchó desde las escaleras

A paso lento pero decidido, Stan y Kyle subieron las escaleras, el pelirrojo estaba realmente molesto, mientras que el azabache mantenía la calma y su distancia de la persona que siempre ha sido su mejor amigo. Una vez en la planta alta, en el cuarto del rubio, Kyle le miro como si quisiere azotarle allí mismo. Kenny por su parte, guardo la compostura y retuvo su valor en sus manos y su corazón.

-¿En qué carajo estabas pensando?-le regaño Kyle

-¿D-De que hablas?-bacilo con nervios, después de todo comenzaba a asustarse un poco

-¡No te hagas el pendejo conmigo Kenny! ¡Te vi de camino a casa de Rebecca!

-¡Qué coño te importa!-contesto muy a la defensiva

-¡Basta Kenny! ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Si esa gente te ve, te denunciaran y más por esas ropas!-quiso hacerle razonar

-¡Déjame en paz Kyle! ¡No estoy para tus pendejos sermones!-grito dispuesto a iniciar una pelea verbal

-¡Me importa una mierda si quieres o no que te regañe! ¡Pero esto es el colmo! ¡Ir a verla! ¿Qué coño te pasa?-siguió echándole sal a la herida

-¡Déjame ya!-rogo en su grito

-¡No hasta que entiendas!-volvió a gritarle, debía hacerle entender de una vez por todas

-¿¡Entender que!? ¿¡Que me quitaron a mi hermana!? ¿¡Que no soy "_capaz_" de cuidar de ella!? ¿¡Que se enamoró de mí y por eso me beso!?-todos se inmutaron ante esta declaración

-¿Q-Qué?-dijo Kyle retrocediendo un paso

-¡Se los dije! ¡Paguen putas de mierda! Sabía que acabaría pasando esto, ahora puedes cogértela sin remordimiento alguno-exclamo Cartman haciendo bulla y mucha burla

-¡No hables así de mi hermana!-dijo furico y le propino un golpe en el estómago, así golpeándolo sin parar

-¡Para Kenny! ¡Vas a matarlo!-Kyle intento separar a Kenny de Cartman

-¡Basta ya Kenny!-Stan jalaba a Cartman mientras el castaño ya estaba inconsciente pero con una sonrisa victoriosa

Kyle, desesperado por quitar a Kenny de encima de Cartman, jalo la sabana para cubrir al rubio por encima. Le grito a Stan para que sacara a Cartman del cuarto lo más pronto posible. Si Kenny no estaba en sus cabales podría llegar a herir gravemente a Eric y con ello, podrían llevarlo a un reformatorio, y no hace falta explicar que si él es encerrado debería despedirse de poder volver a ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué coño te sucede?-volvió a regañarle-Es... ¿Es verdad...? ¿Qué Karen te...Beso?

-Lo es-contesto

-Sabíamos que pasaría... Siempre la veías con tu traje de Mysterion, después de la primera vez que los separaron a los tres de sus padres... Era obvio que se enamorara de ti...

-Yo... No sé qué pensar-dijo derrotado en el suelo

-Y... ¿Que sientes por ella?-pregunto, quizá si sabía podría ayudar

-No... No lo sé... ella es mi pequeña hermana, no me imagino viéndola como mujer

-¿Estás seguro?-cuestiono. ¡Genial algo más que pensar!

-¿En verdad crees que el que no puede estar sin ella soy yo?

-Lo estoy viendo... No pudiste esperar unos días para verla...-dijo-¿Como esta?

-Bien... Ellos le cuidan mucho... Y se ve que tu novia la quiere mucho...-sonrió

-Rebecca no es mi novia-desvió la mirada sonrojado

-Pero bien que quisieras-rio

-Bueno...-se sentó a su lado-Yo pienso que está enamorada de Mysterion desde esa vez-desde la primera vez que los llevaron a aquella casa-intento ayudar-¿Le correspondas?-el rubio suspiro

La verdad es que Kenny no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora, de un día para otro, perdió a su amada hermana y después esta se decide por besarle. Si se trataba de una broma, era mejor que le dijeran, así por lo menos se entera de que mierda estaba pasando y podría reírse a gusto como los demás. Lamentablemente no era broma y tampoco era un sueño.

Por otro lado, en la misma casa, Stan intentaba curar las heridas que Kenny dejo en Cartman, puede que no le haya golpeado como quisiese, pero aun así le había dejado unas cuantas heridas que se quitarían en un par de días si bien le iba.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto gordo-regaño el azabache

-No me estés jodiendo Stan-dijo

-Nada más estábamos esperando a que dijeras eso... Si hubiera pasado en la escuela...

-¡Jodete Stan!-le enseño el dedo medio con molestia

-¿Que? Yo no le dije que se tirara a su hermana-apretó el vendaje

-Oh vamos, sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría. Por ejemplo Craig, ese cabrón se enamoró de su hermana...-informo-Y ¿Quién dice que Shelley no está enamorada de ti?

-¡Oh mierda! Eso es asqueroso-retuvo las ganas de vomitar allí mismo

-¡Pero es verdad!

-¡No culo gordo, no es gracioso!

Después de las "_terapias_" nocturnas, Stan y Kyle se fueron a sus casas. Kenny tenía la mente echa una jodida mierda, ya no sabía en qué pensar, todo lo que creía se iba desmoronando poco a poco. Hasta que el cansancio lo venció y lo hizo dormir ahí en el suelo.

A la mañana siguiente, Liane había preparado un delicioso desayuno para los muchachos, estos desayunaron y se fueron a la escuela. Kenny no le tomo mucha importancia a que Liane no haya estado la noche anterior, y realmente no era de su incumbencia, tenía cosas que pensar.

Llegaron a la escuela, las clases tomaron su curso, el obviamente no prestaba atención, y en el descanso intento despejar la mente jugando baloncesto con sus amigos. Para colmo de los males, por el frente de las rejas de la preparatoria iban pasando Rebecca y Karen...

-¡Hermano!-grito tomando los barrotes con ambos brazos

-¿Eh?-volteo en dirección al grito, desafortunadamente el tiro de Token lo noqueo, le dio justo en la mejilla derecha, posteriormente comenzó a sangrar

-¡Kenny!-grito Botters. Y sin hacer caso al grito de ese chico se levantó y corrió hacia la reja donde su amada hermana le esperaba

-Karen...-le hablo tan dulcemente como solo él solía hacerlo

-Hermano... ¿Estás bien?-dijo asustada por la sangre

-Sí, estoy bien-ella puso su mano en la mejilla de su hermano-Ahora si estoy bien-tomo la mano de ella con la suya apretando su mejilla dejando salir una pequeña lagrima

-Kenny...-se acercó-Tenemos que volver-dijo Kyle poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kenny

-Nos vemos el fin semana...-se separó de su hermano-Te quiero mucho-sonrió

-Hasta luego Ky-se despidió la chica

-¡Gah! ¿Se apendejaron cuando las vieron?-alego Tweek

-S-Si bueno... Hay que entender que a Kenny le quitaron a su hermana...-dijo Stan

-Aha... ¿Y por eso le mira así?-insinuó Craig

-Tu cállate...-amenazo Stan-No sabes cómo se siente el realmente...

Una vez que termino el receso, cada quien emprendió su camino a su respectivo casillero. Kenny abrió el suyo con pesadez pero una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero no sabía que un chico azabache le miraba a lo lejos y mucho menos que este le interceptaría en su misma taquilla.

-McCormick...-le llamo

-Tucker...-cerro su taquilla-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya lo sé todo-se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a confrontarle

-¿Todo de qué?- ni idea de lo que le hablaba el azabache

-Karen...-espeto en seco, el sí que no se iba con rodeos

-¿Que se la llevaron?-realmente no entendía de qué demonios le hablaba el otro

-No idiota, que te gusta-termino de soltarle la bomba así tal cual-No te hagas el pendejo conmigo, esa sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro dice que tengo razón...

-Te digo que es mentira.-se defendió sin sonar como desquiciado por como lo habían descubierto

-Nos vemos detrás de la escuela a la salida, a solas-se fue sin antes enseñarle su característico dedo medio ofensivo

-"_Acaso… ¿Me vi tan obvio?_"-se pensó.

El día siguió. Mientras hacia uno de sus últimos intentos por concentrarse en clase, inconscientemente, una sonrisa involuntaria nació en él, e igualmente involuntario fue su reflejo de su mano izquierda que sola se guio a la comisura de sus labios, rosándolos como si recién en ese momento hubiese sido besado. Se sonrojo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con desesperación, necesitaba verla, tenía que ser hoy nuevamente, quería probar esos pequeños e inexpertos labios una vez más, le enseñaría a como besar, como disfrutar de tan mágico y emotivo momento.

Y ese era su último intento por concentrarse en clase, el timbre sonó una última vez, la cual anunciaba el final de las cases. Guardo sus cosas rápidamente, se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a la salida, pero fue detenido por la muñeca y quien le impedía seguir era Craig Tucker, quien no dijo nada y se lo llevo con él.

-Tucker, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo soltándose del agarre-¿Qué quieres Craig?

-Te gusta tu hermana, y no me digas que son pendejadas por que vi como reaccionaste cuando la viste y también lo vi en el salón

-¿El qué?-cuestiono intentando hacerse el desentendido

-Te tocaste los labios, querías besarla o ya la has besado-inquirió esperando pronta respuesta

-¿Q-Que coño te importa?-el azabache solo lo miro sin sorprenderse, era obvio

-Necesitas hablar con alguien sobre esto-sugirió. Por el tono de voz se estaba ofreciendo a ser el confidente de este

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-se caminó quedando de espaldas

-Mucho en realidad-el rubio volteo-Por si te interesa, Ruby y yo mantenemos una estrecha relación "_fraternal_"-enfatizo lo último y se caminó con el fin de irse

-Espera...-lo detuvo-¿Que tengo que hacer?

Continuara...

* * *

**/Recomendación: Si te gusta el yaoi de SP busca: Paso a paso me estoy enamorando de Natsuko Rinmoshika. Es Un Cryle :) espero les guste tanto como a mi/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Re-edit del capi 4/**

* * *

Capítulo 4 (La tención del beso...)

-_"Primero que nada, tienes que besarla tu a ella para romper la tensión, entonces te darás cuenta de lo que sientes por ella..."-_recordó

Un beso, un beso... ¡Un simple y sencillo beso! ¡Con un beso fue con lo que empezó este problema! ¿Problema? Si, problema. Si era tan "_sencillo_" ¿Por qué no dejaba de temblar? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil articular palabra con sus amigos? ¿Le daba pena? Si, le daba pena. Y es que no es normal que un chico se enamore de su hermana menor, pensaba y pensaba sin poner paz a su mente, miro al cielo buscando una respuesta divina, necesitaba ayuda y rápido. Problema era que de por sí que sus amigos lo supieran, por lo menos Cartman, ahora Kenny sabía lo que en realidad pensaba Eric acerca de su estrecha relación con su pequeña hermana, y si hablábamos de Stan y Kyle pues, lo escucharían sí, pero de buenas a primeras, ambos tienen hermanos, no tanto Kyle pues Ike es un niño, es varón pues ¿Pero y Stan? Él era hermano menor, y honestamente Kenny no quería incomodar Stan, ya bastante tenia consigo mismo como ara enfrentarse a un Stan emo insoportable. No gracias.

-¿Kenny?-le llamaron-¡Hey Kenny!-repitieron su nombre-¡Kenneth McCormick!-gritaron

-¿Qué?-volteo aturdido

-¡Vaya! Hasta que me contestas-comento Kyle con los brazos cruzados-¿Te sientes bien?

-No realmente-confeso

-¿Karen?-pregunto

-Si...-suspiro

-¡Hey maricas!-Cartman les llamo-¿Avisaron que se quedarían a dormir?

-¡Sí!-contestaron ambos

-¿¡Q-Que!?-alego exaltado-¿C-Como es eso de que se quedaran a dormir?

-Es precaución-dijo Stan

Si dormir en la casa de Cartman era incomodo, ahora tener a Stan y Kyle para custodiarle era aún peor, quería decir que sus planes podrían irse a la borda en solo una noche. O quizá no estaba valorando la situación adecuadamente. Repentinamente una idea le llego como un rayo-literalmente hablando-Ya que Stan y Kyle se quedarían, era obvio que Kyle dormiría en el cuarto donde Kenny se hospedaba, punto a favor del rubio. Una vez sabiendo su debilidad, eso usaría en defensa, y aquella debilidad era la chica castaña que justo ese día había visto. Rebecca Cotswolds. Una vez teniendo eso, no había manera en que fallara, solo era cosa de jugar con la mente del chico judío para lograr su cometido. Lo único que había que hacer, era convencerlo de dejarlo ir, o en su defecto proponerle que le acompañase y así el pelirrojo vería a su amada, ambos contentos y felices ya solo era cosa de poner su plan en marcha.

-Bueno...-se estiro-Termine de pasar todo

-¡Vaya!-exclamo con aburrimiento-Ya me empezaba a dar hambre-comento Cartman-Ma~... ¿Ya está la cena?

-Si pastelito, también ya está servido-tomo su bolso

-¿Trabajas hoy?

-Claro cariño-sonrió-Te encargo los trastos sucios-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

-¿Qué?-volteo. Sus amigos trataban de aguantar la risa

-Nada... Pastelito...-comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudiste darme amigos tan pendejos?-exclamo con aire de molestia

-¡Vamos!-se limpió las lágrimas-Cenemos, estoy algo cansado-menciono Kyle retirándose su tan característica ushanka

-Vaya Kyle, tus rizos brillan mucho ¿Te bañas con el shampoo de tu madre?-articulo Eric en son de venganza

-¡No están rizados! S-Solo se quebró un poco-desvió la mirada apenado

-Esta suave-dijo Kenny poniendo sus manos en la hermosa cabellera-Y huele a sandia...

-¡B-Basta!-grito avergonzado-¡Stan!

-Ahora vas a pedirle a tu novia el hippie que te ayude-volvió a burlarse

-¡Hey!-replico Stan-No me estés jodiendo de nuevo con eso gordo culón

-¡No me llames gordo culón, hippie marica!-se defendió

-¡Hey un momento!-aviso Kyle-¿Donde esta Kenny?-los tres se miraron y corrieron a la planta alta de la casa en busca de Kenny.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y ahí, como si nada estaba el, un Kenny tranquilo acomodando sus cosas y seleccionando una vasta variedad de sus revistas de chicas con muy poca ropa, eso y que las metió en una caja con la leyenda de: "_No tocar_". Stan y Kyle lo miraron con extrañeza, mientras que Cartman seguía con el asunto de una apuesta que de hecho ni apuesta fue.

-Eh... Kenny... Bajemos a cenar...-pidió Kyle

-Claro-sonrió.

Eso era extraño, quizá extrañaba esos momentos infantiles donde todos se insultaban y eso le causaba cierta paz en su interior, sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarle. Claro que eso pensaba Kyle ingenuamente, por la mente de Kenny cruzaba un plan diabólico según él. Bajaron a cenar.

Durante la exquisita cena -pollo Kentucky xD- los cuatro hablaban de cuánto tiempo ya que se conocían, y gran hazaña era que Kyle y Cartman siguiesen siendo amigos. La plática llego al punto donde ya empezaba a sonar marica eso de "amigos incluso en la universidad"; lindo para las chicas, marica para los chicos. Pero aun así, era increíble, desde el kínder que estaban juntos, de 4 años a 16, toda una vida. Toda.

Terminaron de cenar, recogieron sus cosas y fueron a los cuartos, Kyle rezaba porque Kenny no quisiera enseñarle una de sus preciadas revistas, ya que hacía unos años que casi lo deja traumado al pobre, entraron y el cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado. El siempre trataba que el cuarto donde dormía estuviera ordenado, pero cuando sus padres peleaban, arrasaban con todo, inclusive con la cocina; por eso su cuarto se encontraba constantemente desordenado.

-Vaya Kenny, me impresiona lo que hiciste con esta habitación

-Gracias-cerro la puerta-¿Y qué te parece el cambio de Rebecca?-dijo como tema para inicio de su plan

-Está aún más guapa de lo que recuerdo-se recostó en la cama

-Te vez tan soñador Ky, por cierto, ella te llamo Ky...menciono-Solo Karen, Stan y yo te llamamos así...

-Es... Es un lindo detalle viniendo de ella...-suspiro

-¿Pasa algo?-sonrió

-No realmente... Solo me acordaba de esa vez que fui hasta su casa y le cante una canción con mi guitarra

-Hey eso no lo sabía-le miro curioso

-Solo se lo conté a Stan-admitió apenado

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso después?-quería que el pelirrojo siguiera

-Me lanzo dinero desde su ventana-se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la pared

-¿De veras? ¡Qué mierda!-comenzó a reírse

-¡N-No te burles!-se levantó con el rostro rojo como su cabellera

-Ok... Ok... Ejem-se aclaró la garganta-¿Y lograste tener contacto con ella? Digo, un abrazo, un beso...-siguió picando

-Un beso, su primer beso-enuncio algo nostálgico y triste

-¿No tienes ganas de verla?-cuestiono sonriente

-Pero claro que si-se acomodó en la cama viendo a la pared-Claro que tengo ganas de verla, pero... Ya irrumpí una vez, no puedo hacerlo otra vez. ¿Qué tal si esta vez sí le hago daño?

-Eh... No creo que le hayas echo daño la primera vez

-Claro, como Mark no te golpeo a ti

-Espera, ok si entiendo, pero solo la besaste, no es tu culpa que ella haya actuado de esa manera, es culpa de sus padres. Además, si según ellos se educaron en casa, ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Amigos por correspondencia? No lo creo

-Bueno... Tengo miedo de que me rechace...-admitió

-¿Rechazarte? ¿A ti? ¿Es enserio? Kyle Broflovsky eres uno de los más inteligentes de la preparatoria de South Park, desde siempre lo has sido, ¿Quién no iba a quererte?-dijo-Vamos...-le tendió la mano

-¿Eh?-volteo-¿A dónde?

-Cambio de planes, vamos a casa de Rebecca y la veras y serás muy maricamente feliz-comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

-¿Q-Que? ¿Estás loco?-dijo sonrojado-N-No puedo... No sería correcto

-No está a discusión-volteo dramáticamente cambiando el grosor de su voz y moviendo su capa aun lado-Es hora de irnos-ordeno

-P-Pero se supone que estoy custodiándote-dijo siendo levantado de la cama

-Y lo harás, solo saldremos y listo-salto de la ventana al árbol que había junto a esta-Vamos-susurro

La mirada de Kyle era de temor, y no era para menos, desobedecería esa orden de acercarse a ella hasta que Kenny pueda ir a ver a Karen, pero la idea era tentadora, camino con miedo al borde de la ventana y estrujo con ansiedad su ushanka, desvió la mirada posándola en el suelo, mordió su labio inferior, la figura nocturna le volvió a llamar, el viento soplo dramáticamente oscilando ese cabello pelirrojo que poseía, y sin dudarlo más se lanzó hasta donde Mysterion.

-Sabia elección-dijo

-Espero no haya repercusiones por esto-dijo ya casi arrepentido

-No las habrá-salto al suelo-Debes aprender a divertirte un poco de vez en cuando

-¿Que dices?-salto al suelo-Yo siempre me divierto-dijo haciendo puchero-Bueno... Cuando salgo con Stan...-razono

-Gracias por recordarme que Stan es tu "_Súper Mejor Amigo_"-rodo los ojos

-Vamos... No te pongas así-comenzaron a caminar rumbo a casa de los Cotswolds

Esa era una de las noches donde recordaban porque eran amigos, ahora ambos compartían un secreto, un momento de amigos, de esos especiales que solo Kyle compartía con Stan, pero se dejaron de mariconerias al llegar al frente de la casa. Esperaron unos escasos momentos hasta que la luz del cuarto de Karen pereciera entre la demás obscuridad de la casa. Una vez que las luces de toda la casa fueron apagadas, fue seña para que Mysterion entrara en acción.

-Bueno... Esa es mi señal de entrada-miro hacia la ventana de su hermana-¿Que harás tú?

-Me las arreglare-dijo

-Suerte-dijo y se dio vuelta para encaminarse a su destino

-Igual...-el perro de la familia cruzo por su camino-Hey...

Mientras Mysterion subía un árbol para lanzarse a la ventana de Karen, Kyle escribía una nota para amarrarla al collar del perro y que este la llevase a Rebecca, justo como la última vez. Y funciono. La puerta trasera de la casa se abrió, mostrando a una chica castaña en pijama y un suéter abrigador, pues hacia frio. En el momento en el que la chica enfoco la mirada en el pelirrojo, una sonrisa tonta se mostró en ella y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se presentó, su mirar se ilumino y cursimente podía jurar que escucho música celestial al ver al chico. Sin hacerse esperar más salió corriendo directamente hacia él.

-¡Kyle!-grito casi como un susurro que solo él pudiese oír y le abrazo-¡Sabia que vendrías!

-¿Leíste mi nota?-le sonrió

-Claro, la ataste al perro ¿Cómo no verla?-sonrió

-¿Cómo sabias que vendría?

-No lo sé... Instinto... Supongo...-acaricio su cabeza contra el pecho de el

Mientras tanto...

-Ya es tarde y no llega...-suprimió sus manos la una con la otra en señal de angustia-¿Dónde estás? ¿Se habrá molestado por...El beso?-se escuchó como tocaban a su ventana, a lo que ella rápidamente fue a abrir

Y ahí estaba, tan gallardo como siempre, su capa se ondeaba con el incesante pero ciertamente calmado soplar del viento, se veía tan galante ahí que ella no supo ni como entablar la conversación. Quería lanzarse a sus brazos, pero el temor de que este se molestase por lo del beso, la tenía con cierta duda, así que trato de calmarse para poder hablarle...

-C-Creí que ya no vendrías...-admitió temerosa

-Imposible-dijo-Siempre cumplo una promesa

-Eh... Y-Yo... Compre estas galletas...-le ofrece de la caja-Come una, si te gustan puedes comer más...

-Mi ángel...-le llamo, ella sabía que él quería oír una razonable respuesta

-Ya sé...-dejo la caja en la cama-¿Quieres hablar acerca de lo que paso ayer no?

-No me vendría mal una explicación

-No puedo dártela... No aun...-el arqueo una ceja

-Pero el confundido soy yo-se susurro

-¿Perdona?-volteo a verle

-N-Nada...-se aclaró la garganta

Llevaban como 15 minutos en la misma posición, ella abrazándole y él ni parpadear podía, era tanto su shok que no sabía qué hacer, se bloqueó y ya lo único que supo hacer fue rodearla con sus brazos en un abrazo, tapándole del frio con su cuerpo. Por un momento le soltó y le puso su gorro para que estuviese más calientita. Solo supo una cosa: ya era hora de irse. Y Mysterion aún seguía ausente.

-Es un poco tarde ya...-declaro, pues todas las casas estaban sin luz

-No... No me odias ¿Verdad?-pregunto con temor

-No-le tomo la mano-Yo jamás te odiaría...-puso su mano en la mejilla de ella-Mi ángel

De apoco se fue acercando a la chica, poco a poco. Sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, ya a unos milímetros de aquellos rosados y pequeños labios, pudo sentir el respirar agitado de ella. No se hizo de esperar más y...

Le beso.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**/Re-Edit del capi 5 OwO/**

* * *

Capítulo 5 (Tan unidos como antes...)

-R-Rebecca...-la llamo

-¿Dime?-dijo acurrucada en el pecho de el

-Es... Es hora de que me vaya

-¿Por qué?-alzo su cabecita-¿Acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?

-No... No es eso... Solo... Solo creo que empieza a hacer frio y no quiero que te resfríes-se separó un poco de ella

-¡Oh!-bajo su mirar

-Oye... Nos vemos otro día ¿Vale?

-Está bien-sonrió, él le dio un beso en la frente.

Para así separarse de ella, dedicarle una última mirada y caminar hacia un lugar donde ella ya no le viera e ir a buscar a su amigo, que de seguro estaba pero bien contento.

-¡Kenny!-le llamo como en un susurro-¡Hey Kenny!-el rubio estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana muy, pero muy entretenido con la chica-D-Demonios... No tenía que haber visto eso-dijo con el rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza-¡Mierda!-susurro-¡Kenneth McCormick baja de ahí ya!-le lanzo una piedrecilla del jardín para que reaccionara y se separara de Karen.

Gracias a dios, volvió en sí, le dio un beso en la frente en modo de despedida y se fue corriendo hacia donde Kyle se había movido para no ser descubierto por los Cotswolds. Una vez juntos, emprendieron el camino a casa evitando lo más posible, el poder ser reconocidos. Una vez en casa de Cartman, entraron por donde habían huido y regresaron al cuarto.

-Parece que estabas muy entretenido...-dijo Kyle-sentándose en la cama

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Kenny poniéndose otro cambio de ropa

-No necesitaba ver como la... Besabas...-dijo sonrojado

-¿Q-Que? ¿Viste eso?-el tono del rubor de Kenny era aún más intenso que el de Kyle

-Habíamos dicho solo un rato... Tuve que ir por ti-agrego

-Bueno... Creo que no fui el único que se entretuvo mucho esta noche eh-bufo arqueando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa de lado

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-Tu gorro...-señalo la cabeza de su amigo

-¿Que tiene?-siguió sin entender

-Ah Kyle Broflovski... ¿Dónde dejaste tu gorro verde?

-¿¡Que!?-puso sus manos en su cabeza y al solo tocar su cabello sonrió tonta e histéricamente-¡Oh no! ¡Se lo deje a Rebecca!-se tiro a la cama poniendo una almohada en su cabeza-¡Demonios! Lo olvide

-¿Olvidaste TU gorro?-se cruzó de brazos

-B-Bueno... Yo se lo puse porque empezó a hacer más frio...-dijo aun con la almohada en su rostro-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡Mis padres sabrán que fui a verla!-exclamo levantando los brazos-Me quiero morir...

-Ya sabremos arreglar ese problema-dijo

-¿Como? ¿Comprando otro?

-Nop... Podemos decir que se voló con el viento, después de todo, hace mucho viento frio ahora mismo-se asomó a la ventana

-Aha y casualmente cayo en el patio trasero de los Cotswolds... ¿¡Es broma no!? ¡Van a matarme!

Tras varios intentos para lograr que Kyle se tranquilizara e idear la mentira perfecta, las horas pasaron y ambos cayeron rendidos y se quedaron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, la escuela. Ambos estaban más que cansados, caminaban con una pesadez que ni ellos mismos podían con la pereza que su cuerpo aquejaba, y de esto se percataron sus amigos acompañantes, quienes podían asegurar que no habían oído de ellos hasta esa misma mañana. Los miraron por unos minutos, ambos se veían realmente, realmente cansados; y cuando la palabra "_realmente_" se repite dos veces en el mismo renglón, es porque **_REALMENTE_** se habla de un cansancio extremo. Y pues, idear la mentira perfecta, puede ser fácil, pero tiene que oírse creíble y más que nada, que tu cómplice no se acobarde y te siga la corriente. Eso era lo más difícil.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia la escuela, Cartman y Stan solo los miraron confundidos, hasta Eric pudo jurar que incluso ya se habían "_cambiado de bando_" puesto que ayer ni ruido hacían. Era momento de que alguien se armara de valor y preguntara ¿Qué coño hacían anoche?

-Y... ¿Qué noche la de ayer no?-pregunto Stan

-Eh... ¿A qué te refieres?-contesto Kyle con voz temblorosa

-¡Bueno, basta de mariconerias!-exclamo Eric-¿Que estaban haciendo tú y Kenny anoche?

-Si eso... Estaban muy callados anoche...-continuo el azabache

-¿Que quieren que les diga?-enuncio Kenny-Kyle me puso a estudiar, por eso tanto silencio-dijo sin siquiera sentirse incomodo

-¿Estudiar?-cuestiono-¿Para qué estudiarías?

-Tengo que subir mis calificaciones, no porque juguemos solo futbol americano quiere decir que me admitirán en una universidad buena y con beca académica, tengo que esforzarme con mis propios méritos...-dijo-Además, como no es temporada de juego, es temporada de béisbol y mira que esa si me interesa.

-Vamos Kenny... También tienes futuro con el americano-comento Stan-Corres más peligro jugando béisbol que americano

-No importa, así me gusta más, prefiero que me mate una pelotilla a el peso de Cartman sobre de mi cuando lancen el valón-rio

-¡Me cago en ti Kenny!-exclamo el castaño

-¡Chicos!-grito desde lejos

-¡Hey Wendy!-corearon

-Testaburger...

-Oye Stan me preguntaba si podríamos salir en parejas. ¡Ya sabes! Bebe y Clyde, Rebecca Cotswolds y Kyle, tu y yo... Y claro, podría decirle a Patty para que vaya con Eric...

-Yo no puedo

-Claro que puedes-contesto-Como Rebecca debe cuidar de la hermana de Kenny y tú debes cuidar de él, pueden venir también ¿No es genial?

-¿Cuidar de nosotros?-miro al pelirrojo con molestia

-Eh... Larga historia...-contesto con temor

-¿Que dicen?-silencio-Bueno, tengo que irme, debo quedar a la práctica más tarde... Oh por cierto, Kyle te vez raro sin tu gorro, pero te vez bien, a Rebecca le gustara el cambio, bueno... Adiós...~

-¿K-Kenny?-tartamudeo asustado

-No me hables...-dijo molesto-¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos vigilarían? ¡No voy a secuestrar a **_MI_** hermana! ¡Mierda!

-Tienes que entenderme... Yo...

-¿Tu qué? ¡Tú no confías en nadie que no sea Stan! Habemos personas que también somos tus "_amigos_"-se dio la vuelta-Ya no me interesa ni ser tu amigo, no puedo confiar en ti-camino dejando a los otros tres atrás

-Diría que... Me siento igual de ofendido... Pero me importa una mierda, así que, permiso voy tarde a clase...-dijo y también se fue

-La cagaste...-regaño el azabache

-¿Q-Que?-volteo-¿Stan?

-Oye, ellos también son mis amigos, aunque Cartman está algo zafado y eso, pero ambos son nuestros amigos. Si, tu y yo nos llevamos mucho mejor y todo eso, pero los cuatro estamos juntos desde preescolar y si Kenny confió en ti, tenías que corresponder a esa confianza y contarle todo acerca de la situación de su familia y no ocultarle más nada al respecto-dijo tomando su hombro con la mano

-Ya sé...-bajo la cabeza-Pero ahora no va a querer hablar conmigo

-Otra cosa... ¿Y tú gorro?-pregunto

-Ah... Eh... Yo... Pues anoche, trate de tomar un poco de aire, así que abrí la ventana, pero al asomarme hacia tanto viento que se voló y no sé dónde está...-dijo esperanzado en que el plan de Kenny háyase funcionado al 100%

-Es verdad, anoche hubo muchísimo viento...-dijo sin más

-"_No creí que funcionara. Kenny tenía razón..._"-se pensó

-Sería mejor que hables primero con el antes de que le digamos algo a Wendy. Quizá Kenny quería llevar a Karen a otro lugar y ya hiciste planes...

-Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo-el timbre sonó-Clase... Tiene que entrar... Hablare con él en el receso

Todos entraron a clase, pero el único que faltaba era el chico McCormick. Nadie lo había visto desde la llegada. Y con debida razón, estaba molesto, creía que podía confiar abiertamente con Kyle, como con Stan, pero eso de recordar que eran los súper mejores amigos ya aburría. Y eso que tenía que reprocharle a Stan aquella vez que murió en el hospital y el solo fue una vez, Cartman por lo menos fingió interés, pero no había porque molestarse con Stan, el por lo menos sabía que Eric y el eran sus amigos, y no solo se enfocaba en Kyle a pesar de ser su BFF, clara y gaymente pronunciado por las chicas.

El muchacho McCormick se encontraba sentado en una rama gruesa de un árbol, con la capucha puesta y mirando al cielo intentando no matar a una ardilla por lo que Kyle le oculto. Y sinceramente, él sabía que estaba haciendo mucho drama por ello, pero estaba molesto por el solo hecho de que le oculto algo así de importante, que bueno, si se hubiera enterado a la mera hora hubiera hecho un berrinche tamaño mundo y hubiera atentado con su propia vida, pero si eso pasara, ¿Qué pasaría con Karen?

-¡Hey McCormick!-lanzo una piedra que golpeo al rubio y casi provoca que cayera

-¡Mierda Tucker! ¿¡Qué coño te sucede!? ¿¡Planeas matarme!?-sobo su cabeza

-No pendejo, solo quería saber si avanzaste-espeto este con su monótona voz

-¿Ha?-bajo del árbol-¿Que planeas?

-Nada realmente

-No te creo...-lo miro fijamente-Habla Tucker...

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-se alzó en hombros

-Lo que tramas-le miro acusadoramente

-Ya te he dicho que nada-reitero-Lo que me recuerda, Ruby quiere ir al parque de diversiones y quiere que vaya Karen, así que como vas a salir con ella y yo debo acompañar a Ruby...-menciono

-Que vayamos con ustedes...

-Eso

-Pues... No creo que a Karen le disguste estar con su hermano y su amiga... Me parece bien... Pero Kyle me va a ir a cuidar y también la chica Cotswolds...

-Quédense de ver en un lugar, yo te "_vigilaría_" ir de a seis no me apetece...

-A mí tampoco...-rasco su nuca

Fue una de esas poquísimas veces en las que Craig y Kenny pensaban lo mismo, y estaban de acuerdo. Y es que el asunto de las hermanitas los unía de cierto modo, ambos las amaban y eso, sin quererlo comenzaron a hacerse amigos, tenían algo en común y de qué hablar y más que nada, Kenny tenia quien le orientara con sus sentimientos hacia su hermana y nadie mejor que entendiera que Craig Tucker, el chico que desde primaria estaba en la dirección por insultar a los maestros con su característico dedo medio. Era extraño hablar con alguien que no fuese Kyle, Stan, Cartman o incluso Butters. De cierta manera se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de Craig para ayudarlo. ¿Amigos? Quizá...

Después de un extenso tiempo, el timbre sonó anunciando la hora de la salida, todos salieron disparados hacia el enrejado del recinto. Uno a uno corría para salir y disfrutar su fin de semana, el tan anhelado fin de semana. Aun sentado en aquella rama, no hacía más que esperar a que la mayoría de los alumnos desalojara o a que Cartman lo fuese a buscar. Lo que pasara primero, aunque quería ir solo no podía. Era como si creyesen que el mismo secuestraria a su hermana, y la idea realmente no era mala, pero no quería hacer algo para alejarla más de él, es más, el simple hecho de haberla besado ya era un "_error_". Era como si siguiese ese siego impulso que lo guiaba desde niño, protegerla y cuidarla, pero con sus muertes repentinas diarias, solo le causaba angustia a su pequeña hermana. Y ya ni tan pequeña, ya a su edad eso del "_primer beso_" ya era un gran avance, y si algo le llegase a pasar ¿Qué ocurriría con Karen? Otra vez esa pregunta ¿Quién cuidaría de ella por mientras? ¿El estado? ¡Ni de coña! ¿Con Stan? A duras penas y se defiende de Shelley ¿Cómo protegería a Karen? Aunque Shelley y ella nunca habían estado juntas. ¿Con Cartman? Ese cabrón mato a su propio padre inconscientemente y provoco que su medio hermano Scott fuese a un internado psiquiátrico ¿Y qué decir de su madre? Era una puta ¡Y bien puta! Nada más faltaba que Karen siguiera los pasos de Liane y eso era lo que menos quería. Solo quedaba el traidor de Kyle. Los señores Broflovski quieren mucho a Karen, ella se lleva muy bien con Ike y Kyle también le quiere mucho. Podría ser que se quedase con Ruby... Pero el solo pensar que él se encuentra en la misma posición que Craig le hizo erizar la piel y descartar la idea de inmediato. Nuevamente, Kyle era la solución, solo había algo que agregar...

**_¡Mierda!_**

-¡Kenny!-le llamaron desde el suelo. El solo se limitó a fijar la mirada en quien le llamaba sin contestar siquiera-Es hora de irnos

-No pienso ir contigo... Ándate con Stan, seguro tienen cosas que hacer...-contesto

-¡Te saltaste las clases! ¡Todas las clases!-grito-Tienes apuntes que pasar-ordeno

-Claro... Pero serán los de Cartman, a ti te quiero lejos de mí vista

-Kenny...-dijo por lo bajo-¡Escucha! Quiero hablarte de algo importante

-No me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme

-¡No, espera escúchame!-suspiro-Craig me lo conto, quiere que salgan solo con sus hermanas y lo discutí con mi padre hace rato por teléfono, dijo que mientras alguien vigilara lo que hacían o donde iban, no había problema... ¡Puedes salir con Craig y su hermana sin que yo ni nadie más te vaya a cuidar!

-¿Hablas enserio?-se levantó de golpe como si una nueva oportunidad de vida le llamase

-¡Muy enserio!-contesto-Ahora baja por favor-sin hacerlo esperar, Kenny se precipito hacia el suelo cayendo justo sobre de Butters, quien iba pasando por ahí

-Oh... Lo siento Butters-lo ayudo a levantarse

-No hay problema... Solo pudiste haberme matado...-dijo

-Pero no paso-sonrió-¿Has visto al culón?

-Ya te escuche Kenny-reclamo el castaño en compañía de Stan

-Veo que se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes-sonrió-Así es mejor, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no?

Y era cierto, ellos, al igual que sus padres eran amigos y no dejarían que nada, ni nadie los separara de dicha amistad, y mucho menos un problema como ese.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**/Re-edit del Capi 6**

**Oficialmente, este era el ultimo capi, sin embargo, al leer los revews y claramente leer su indignacion por tan "cutre" -o pesimo- final, me vi a la tarea de hacerles un mejor final, para ello necesito mas capis. Tengo que amenizar un poco antes de golpear con el final OwO**

**Y pues, Rinmika se despide UwU/**

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Ese triste secreto…)

El tan anhelado fin de semana llego, Craig y Ruby pasaron por Kenny para así pasar por Karen e ir a un fabuloso fin de semana, tarde de hermanos, según decía Cartman sin antes burlarse por lo gay que sonaba eso, no importaba.

La bella tarde comenzó siendo un paseo al parque de diversiones del condado Park, una vez ahí se entretendrían de lo lindo, habían subido a varios juegos en los que fácilmente Kenny pudo haber muerto, pero su deseo de permanecer junto a ella era más grande que la muerte que reclamaba su cuerpo. Pero en cada bello cuento, hay un momento que, puede dañar a los protagonistas de y herirles de gravedad, emocionalmente.

-Me he divertido mucho hermano-sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-Me alegra-sonríe

-Hermano-toma su mano-Hay... Hay algo que quiero decirte

-¿Qué es? ¿Es malo?

-¡No nada de eso! Eh... Pues... Hay un chico que me gusta-dijo con pena

-¿Ah...Si? Oh...

-P-Pero aun debo saber unas cosas como para presentártelo

-¿P-Presentármelo?-casi se ahoga con lo que bebió-¿Como que "_presentármelo_"?-hizo énfasis en las comillas

-Si... ¿O no quieres conocerlo?

-N-No es eso... Solo…

-Si no es eso entonces... ¿No quieres que tenga novio?-dijo tan segura de si-¡C-Claro no quieres que vaya a terminar como mamá, pues una cosa te digo, ya no soy una niña de 8 años! ¿Entiendes? ¡Déjame vivir mi vida!-le grito y salió corriendo

Viendo cómo se alejaba la luz de sus ojos, dejo a Craig y a su hermana y corrió tras ella como buen hermano, no quería que ella le odiase, ella era lo único en esta vida que le quedaba y lo que el mas amaba. Pero aquello que le dijo lo dejo helado, no podía permitir que supiese que él era su guardián nocturno; sin embargo, si la curiosidad de ella era tan basta, tendría que descubrirse ante ella y así renunciar a esa estúpida idea "_infundada_" por Craig, y así, debería de alejarse de ella, le gustase o no.

La chica dejo de correr una vez que llego al hogar donde se alojaba, fue ahí donde una línea se marcó, una vez ella dentro del hogar de los Cotswolds él no debía acercarse, ni siquiera, llamar a la puerta. Su corazón sintió como se retorcía por el dolor del acto de su hermana, y, si eso deseaba ella, le daría gusto; y así, volvió con sus honores y su partido corazón a casa de Cartman. Una vez ahí, fue hacia su cuarto y se tiro en la cama a pensar. Sabía que, si ella estaba dolida o molesta, necesitaría de su guardián para apoyarse, claramente, saldría a verla vestido con sus obscuros atuendos, aunque muy dentro de su ser sabía que su hermana iba a querer quitarle el antifaz, pero esta vez no se lo impediría, accedería a todo lo que ella le pidiese, aun si fuese quitarse la vida, todo haría el por su hermoso ángel.

Salió de la morada de los Cartman a la hora acostumbrada, hacia frio y el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero eso no impediría su andar; al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino, quería evitar el subir a verla, el latir de su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, como si este fuese a salirse de su pecho. Subió el árbol que llevaba hacia la ventana de la chica, esta se abrió y ella se abalanzo hacia sus brazos llorando como una niña pequeña, la hora de hablar de ello, había llegado...

-¿Que te aflige mi ángel?-dijo sin tocarle

-Mi hermano no quiere que sea feliz-dijo ahogando su voz chillona en el pecho de el-Le dije que me gustabas y...-le tanto su mirar. El chico no le miraba, ni siquiera la mirada de él se podía ver-¿O-Ocurre algo?

-Dime algo... ¿En verdad...? ¿En verdad deseas tanto saber quién soy?-pregunto con una voz ronca y algo temerosa para ella

-S-Si... Claro que quiero

-¿Y si lograras saber...? ¿Te arrepentirías?

-¡No claro que no! Tu siempre has estado conmigo, apoyándome en todo momento y... Tú me salvaste...

-Tienes hoy, tu única oportunidad de descubrir quién soy en realidad-la separo de el

-¿Estás seguro?-el asintió

Acerco poco a poco sus manos al rostro de él, temblaba, y no sabía si era por la emoción o si se llegase a llevar una decepción. Llego hasta el antifaz y lo retiro poco a poco, pero agacho su mirar rápidamente, aun no lo había visto. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y así de lento llevo su mirada hacia el rostro de él, la sombra de la capucha evitaba aun que pidiera verlo, suspiro. Aun temblaba y le pidió que retirara su capucha, el viento aun soplaba; el chico retiro lentamente su capucha dejando ver de a poco sus rubios cabellos, una vez despojado de su identidad secreta, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y tristeza así encontrándose con el sorprendido mirar de su hermana menor...

-¿K-Kenny?-lo miraba de arriba a abajo sin dar crédito a lo que veía-¿T-Tu...Tu eres mi guardián...?-lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. El asintió-¿Por qué?

-Lo único que buscaba era protegerte, apoyarte cuando necesitases llorar. Yo sabía que estabas al tanto de nuestra situación y no quería que te lastimases por eso, solo quería verte siempre feliz-cerro sus ojos y desvió su cabeza dolido con lágrimas en los ojos-Eres lo único que tengo Karen... Y sé que no puedo tenerte a mi lado como buscabas... Seria inhumano de mi parte... Entenderé si... Si ya no quieres verme...-se colocó su antifaz y capucha-Te amo y no haría nada para lastimarte-se lanzó al árbol donde había subido y desapareció de la vista gracias a la oscuridad de la noche.

Sentía como si todo su mundo se derrumbase, ya no importaba si moría hoy o no, mientras ella supiera lo que él siente en verdad ya no había esperanzas de que ella volviese a sonreírle, quería llorar más aun de lo que estaba llorando, quería gritar quería ayuda, apoyo, un hombro donde llorar. Llego a la casa entrando por la puerta casi como un rayo, sin ser visto por Liane, pero Eric sabía que era él; suspiro y marco a Stan y Kyle, el castaño sabía muy, muy, muy, pero **_MUUUUY_** dentro de él que su amigo necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente y si era el problema que creía, los necesitaba a los tres.

Kyle y Stan llegaron casi al instante, llegaron en pijamas, Cartman solo se limitó a decir que el rubio se había encerrado en su cuarto, el pelirrojo y el azabache se miraron y los tres caminaron rumbo al cuarto de Kenny, sorpresivamente la puerta no se hallaba cerrada con seguro, seguido de ello se escucharon golpes consecutivos a la pared, entraron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Tal y como se lo imaginaban, vieron a Kenny con el rostro sangrando igual que sus puños, tal pareciera que intento quitarse la vida, iba a golpear su frente nuevamente pero lo detuvieron a tiempo. Comenzó a gritar, patalear, y/o insultar a sus amigos, para por fin darse por vencido y comenzar a llorar de una manera inusualmente desesperada, tomo la almohada e intento asfixiar sus desesperados gritos, pero aun así, podía escucharse su dolor, un nudo en la garganta invadió a sus tres acompañantes, jamás en la vida de los cuatro, habían visto llorar a Kenny de esa manera. Él tenía la peor situación económica, le quitaron a su hermana, sus padres en la cárcel, su hermano mayor quien sabe dónde y, por último, su "_vida eterna_" una maldición y bendición a la vez. Todo, absolutamente todo quería que desapareciera, ellos ya sabían que había pasado, pues aun vestía como Mysterion, era tan seguro lo que había pasado, que solo le atinaron a echarle la culpa a Craig por impulsarlo a llamar esos sentimientos ocultos.

Al día siguiente, empaco sus cosas y salió de la casa Cartman sin ser visto, era domingo, así que Liane y Eric estaban en la iglesia, por lo tanto, no había quien lo detuviese. Tomo su mochila y fue a casa, a su casa, a la cuna McCormick, a el lugar donde todo empezó. Una vez ahí, entro y recorrió con nostalgia cada una de las habitaciones hasta adentrarse en el putrefacto sótano, paso las manos por la pared del hediondo lugar y se topó con la sorpresa de que había un pasaje secreto, suficientemente pequeño para salir a gatas, entonces comprendió porque su hermano había abandonado el lugar sin ser visto, Kevin también había sido cautivado por Karen, y se alejó antes de poder hacerle daño. Por fin entendía, él también debía alejarse de ella y dejarla vivir en paz. Rápidamente, tomo papel y pluma así escribiendo una carta donde dejaba a Karen bajo la tutela de los Broflovsky y si ella prefería podía quedarse con los Cotswolds, pero solo había que escoger entre esas dos familias; dejo la nota en la mesa de la sala y regreso hacia aquel pasaje secreto que le alejaría, para siempre de su hermana.

Pasado un tiempo, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kenny, todos, absolutamente todos sus conocidos le buscaban, primeramente los muchachos fueron a casa de Rebecca buscando tal vez una pista, pero en vez de eso, fueron llamados al cuarto de la hermana de su amigo.

-¿Karen...?-hablo Stan

-Escuche que mi hermano había desaparecido... Es... ¿Es cierto?

-Lo es-contesto Cartman

-¡Cartman!-le regaño Kyle

-¿Que? Es la verdad

-Si pero no se lo digas así

-No puede ser-dijo abrazándose a sí misma-Kenny se... Se fue... ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

-Eso intentamos Karen, en serio-dijo Kyle-Pero él se fue cuando todos estábamos ocupados, yo también estoy preocupado... Tú... ¿No sabrías dónde fue?

-Hay Ky si yo supiera yo...-se inmuto-En casa

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Stan

-Pudo haber ido a casa, a nuestra casa

Salió corriendo de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo mientras los chicos corrían tras ella, sin detenerse corrió hacia su hogar, entro casi de golpe, busco a su hermano por todos lados, incluyendo el mismísimo sótano, frustrada se reunió con los muchachos en la sala, los tres le miraron y Kyle le acerco una hoja de papel maltratado, con el puño y letra de Kenny. Ella tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer:

_Para mí querida Karen..._

_Sé que mi desaparición volteara el lugar de cabeza, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Es por tu bien._

_Durante años, nuestro hermano Kevin y yo, hemos querido protegerte de los problemas familiares, siempre, para los dos ha sido una prioridad. Es ahora cuando entiendo por qué Kevin nos abandonó, pero no fue por huir, fue para no lastimarte, así como lo hice yo. Me di cuenta y me alejo también, no estarás sola, sé que los chicos te cuidaran. Depositare dinero cada semana para que puedas subsistir, te dejo a cargo de los Broflovski o si prefieres, puedes quedarte con los Cotswolds, es tu decisión._

_Sin más que decir, me despido de ti... Mi ángel..._

_Atte.: Kenneth McCormick_

-Hermano...-comenzó a llorar

Tres meses han pasado ya desde que Kenny decidió irse de South Park, y han sido tres meses realmente largos, tanto para sus amigos, como para su hermana. Tal y como prometió, mandaba semanalmente dinero para que pudieran cubrir los gastos de la chica, había decidido quedarse con los Cotswolds a vivir, el único recuerdo que su hermano le dejo, fue el traje de Mysterion, aquel traje con el que la historia empezó y con el mismo que termino, el porto ese atuendo varios años para brindarle apoyo a la chica cuando más lo necesitase y, ahora que más lo necesita, no sabe dónde está, sabe que lo hizo para alejarse de ella antes de que se arrepintiese de tomar una mala decisión. Si tan solo no hubiese insistido en querer saber quién era la persona tras la máscara, esto no sucedería. Kyle era el único de los muchachos que frecuentaba el lugar donde Karen vivía, después de mucho, Rebecca por fin era su novia, era más común ver a Kyle que a Stan o a Cartman. En todo South Park se sentía ese vacío sin Kenny allí. Extrañamente, se estaban haciendo remodelaciones en casa de los McCormick pero nadie sabía por qué, y cuando fue terminada la casa, quedo igual, solo que mejor, como nueva.

-Bueno...-baja sus maletas-Aquí estamos de regreso-sonrió. Y la figura del rubio se encamino a su hogar.

Continuara…


End file.
